Trust me - a story of Kai's past and present
by Reshma Harrison
Summary: Ian turns Kai into a chibi. Now, the Blitzkrieg boys have to deal with an extremely paranoid and abused Kai. They earn his trust as they learn about the abusive relationship of Kai and Voltaire.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : If I had owned Beyblade, I would have been a millionaire. I am neither a millionaire nor I own Beyblade.

 **Summary** : Ian turns Kai into a chibi. Now, the Blitzkrieg boys have to deal with an extremely paranoid and abused Kai. They earn his trust as they learn about the abusive relationship of Kai and Voltaire.

 **TRUST ME...**

Tala stared at the lump underneath the sheets of Kai's bed. His hand trembled as he reached out to pull the sheets. He pulled the sheets to find Kai sleeping peacefully. But, the only problem is that he is a chibi. 'Chibi Kai' he thought surprised then, all Hades broke loose.

"What the fuck?!" He swore loudly and broke into a string of curses in Russian. His swear words woke up Kai. He sat up and started to rub his eyes. He then noticed that he was in an unfamiliar place with a mad teen who was swearing loudly in Russian. He turned and saw that the guy was tall and obviously lost his mind as he kept on swearing for no apparent reason. Then, he saw his eyes. The boy's eyes gleamed menacingly. It had an mad look in it.

To say Tala is angry is an understatement. He is furious. The bastard Ian had turned Kai into a chibi, even after he told him not to. Oh boy! He's gonna regret when Tala manages to lay his hands on him. He eyes had a maniacal gleam as he swore loudly.

Suddenly, it clicked to Kai. He was sold to someone.

Fear struck him as he looked around helplessly. The boy is obviously raging mad and Kai was sure he will be whipped. Last, night Boris had threatened to sell him to a drug dealer if he didn't improve his blading style. He did it. Boris said that the drug dealer would inject drugs on him over and over until he died. This boy looked young but you could never tell with criminals, right? Kai's aim of impressing his grandfather was destroyed obviously. This guy would whip him tonight and inject him to death.

Tala stopped ranting and looked at Kai. He was surveying the place with fear. He obviously had no idea where he is and he most certainly did not remember knowing Tala. He sighed and smiled at him. However, Kai just glared at him. It looked so cute that Tala chuckled. Kai started to panic one movement he was raging the next he was all smiles.

'Maybe, he thought about my torture. That's why he chuckled. He seems to be happy to look at me, his new lab rat. Sick bastard' he thought bitterly. Kai continued to glare at him. He smiled at him and sat next to him. Kai thought of running away but pushed aside the thought quickly. Cowards run. He is not a coward. He will face his problems like the man he is. At least, that's what his grandfather told him. Tala took Kai and sat him in his lap. Kai tensed and began struggling. He will not surrender to him. He will not allow him to break him. But, Tala's hold is too firm.

"Hi Kai, do you who I am?" He whispered softly. Kai shook his head no. "My name is Tala and I am ah...your guardian for now. I am gonna take good care of you" he said struggling slightly to lie. Kai sensed that Tala is lying to him. Of course, he is guardian, now that he is sold to him. A guardian who is capable of abusing him ten times worse. Good care meant abuse. Kai nodded at him to emphasize that he got the point. The door opened and another guy taller than Tala entered. One look at him and Kai understood that he is more sadistic than all the Abbey guards put together. He looked at Kai but, Tala silenced him even before he could open his mouth.

"I will explain later, Bryan" he said in an commanding tone.

Bryan frowned at him and sneered, "Don't you dare boss me around!". He looked like he was about to kill Tala. Kai realized that he finally saw a psychopath in person and even worse Bryan probably will use more than whips to punish him. Kai looked around to find the doorway to find it blocked by Bryan. He didn't have another escape route either. His stomach growled loudly. He hasn't eaten in two days. He looked around hoping that they hadn't noticed that he was hungry. They would make him beg for food.

"Are you hungry?" Bryan asked his tone softening. 'Either you will starve me or make me beg for food. No I won't allow it' he thought angrily. He shook his head no.

"Your stomach says otherwise" Tala replied curtly. "No! I am not hungry" Kai yelped trying to convince the Russian. Tala shooked his no. "Tala give him to me" Bryan said calmly "Bryan.." Tala whined "I just got him now! You can have your turn later! I seldom started-" "Give. Him. To. Me. Now!" He spat. Kai covered inwardly. The rules are different here. Here, if you accept that you are hungry they will probably punish you, physically. And what about taking turns? He is not a thing for them for take turns. He wondered whether he would make out of here alive. Being a lab rat to Tala and a punching bag for Bryan. "But, Spencer and Ian will take their turns" Tala pouted as he handed Kai over.

More of them he is a goner. Kai realized that there is no point in struggling. He will not scream. He won't beg. He won't give them the satisfaction. When they entered the torture chamber Kai's eyes widened for a fraction of second. The room was filled with knives of different shapes and sizes. Guns and rifles decorated the wall. The wall had posters of famous psychopaths. A pair of chains was dangling from the ceiling. A bed was in centre of the room. A bed in a torture chamber? This can't happen to be his ...

"This is my room!" Bryan exclaimed happily as if looking at these torture products made him happy. Sick. Twisted. Bastard. If his room looked like a torture chamber then Kai could only imagine how the torture chamber will look. Is he going to whip or stab him with one of the knives?

"I have something for you" Bryan opened his drawers and took out something. Kai hoped it's not the knife. But, it is just a pack of baked chips. "Here you go, Kai" he gave Kai those. Kai started at the pack confused. "Spencer is still cooking. Have these chips for now. I know those are your favorite" Bryan said gently. Kai started to get suspicious. Is it possible they inject some kind of drug in it?. He took a small piece of the chips and nibbled it slowly. Soon, the instinct to survive took over him. As he shoved everything down his throat. Why did he feed Kai? Why did Tala made him sit on his lap? Why are they pretending to care when they could show their true colors.

"You know what Kai? You could ask for anything. We are your brothers we will provide you" Bryan said stroking Kai's hair. Lies. Adults always lie. "I don't have brothers! Take me to my grandfather! He is my family! He- he will pay you back!" Kai shouted and made a run for the door. But Bryan grabbed from behind and lifted him. Kai glared at him with all his might. Who are these guys? How could they say they are his brothers? They separated him from his grandfather! They are lying! A trick it is!

"Kai calm down! Relax" Bryan soothed

"Please, how much did you pay Boris for me?! My grandfather will pay you twice the amount. Please, send me back" Kai begged. Surely, they would release him for money, right? If Kai somehow reached his grandfather and told him how Boris had abused him, his grandfather would fire Boris and he would be put behind the bars. Then, he could live happily with his grandfather.

"Kai just listen. You are here. We are with you. You are safe. No one can harm you" he promised.

"You are lying" Kai whispered

"No, I am not! Boris didn't sell you to us. He does not need you any more. You are free from the Abbey" Bryan said with a sad look in his eyes. Kai wondered whether sadists are even capable of looking sad? If Boris released him then, why he is with these guys?

"Then why I am with you? I should be with my grandfather" Kai asked confused.

"Kai I am sorry to say this. Your grandfather does not want you either. You believe that he will pay you. But in reality he doesn't care two cents about you" Bryan said with no trace of emotion.

Kai shook his head vigorously. These people are lying to him. They are manipulating him. His grandfather cares about him.

"You are lying!" Kai screamed. He expected Bryan to slap him. But none came. "Kai that's the truth! The sooner you accept it the better" he snapped. "My grandfather doesn't know I was abused! He probably thinks I am still at the Abbey" Kai cried "Kai, he knows" he replied gently

"NO! NO !YOU ARE LYING" he screamed at him.

"Hush little one. I know it's hard but, we are former students of Abbey. Your grandfather knew about the abuse. He sent you to that hell" he started to rub Kai's back.

"No! You are lying! Take me home" he argued

"This is home Kai"

"I want to see my grandfather"

"You are not allowed to see him. You won't see him. We won't allow you"

Tears streamed down his face as he cried "Why did you guys take me in! Without charge! What do plan to do with me?"

"Kai you remind us a brother we lost long ago. You are like him in all aspects. I don't want you to end up like him"

Is that pity? Or kindness? Kai had enough experience to know that kindness and pity does not exist in this cruel world. As for grandfather these guys are lying. They are trying to brain wash him. But why? Maybe, they have a grudge against his grandfather. That's why they separated him from his grandfather. Maybe, they will have their revenge by hurting him? Kai knew his grandfather hates criminals and he always co-operates with the police. Kai's grandfather ended up having more criminals as enemies. He wanted this kidnap-revenge thing to end.

"What crime did you do?" He asked shakily

"Crimes? What are you taking about?" He asked back.

"Never mind! What will you do if you see my grandfather?" He asked anxiously hoping he'd say they will return him.

"Simple. Torture him to death" he said in an as a matter of fact voice.

Great! They hate his grandfather so much that will torture him to death. What's next them using him to hurt his grandfather. Or will they torture him, perhaps?

"Let me go please" he begged

"Kai, I know you're wondering whether we will hurt you because of Voltaire then I assure you that you are wrong. I promise we will never hurt you. We are your family" he promised looking into eyes. He hugged Kai tightly. Kai felt a feeling he felt only with his mum. He felt love. He felt the feeling of being loved. He looked at Bryan and asked, "Do you mean it? You will not abandon me or abuse me?"

"I swear we won't do any such nonsense"

"I -I will live with you" he whispered. He can't believe he said these awful words. He betrayed his grandfather but, he felt loved here. Something he never felt with his grandfather.

"Excellent" Bryan said happily

Kai snapped out from the feeling and realized what he had just said. He just agreed to stay with some strangers. 'Former students of Abbey' he thought miserably 'Are they ruthless soldiers too?'. He opened his mouth to deny his previous statement.

"Bryan! Get your ass down here! Lunch is ready" A voice yelled.

Bryan snarled. That shrimp! First he has the nerve to turn Kai into a chibi. Now, he insults him. He want to spend more time with Kai. But, Tala will have his turn to spend time with Kai. They will have to take turns spending time with him.

"YOU ARE GONNA SO REGRET IT SHRIMP!!!" he screamed maniacally as carried Kai downstairs.

 **Author's Note:** Finally! I know this is a very long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I want to know what feeling my readers experience when they read my work. Also please tell me whether I am suitable to be a writer in future.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't release himself. Cold sweat began dripping down his back. When he saw his captors approaching he stop struggling to show them that he was brave enough to take it.

A hand yanked his hair and someone spat on him. The very same voice that spoke in a gentle and loving manner now spoke with scorn and malicious pleasure.

"Well well! We just don't tolerate rebellious naughty boys now do we" Bryan spoke in a fake caring voice "Well do? Do we? Answer me you disgusting creep!" In an instant his voice changed into a manical one and he began yelling at Kai. Slash! Blood slid down his back. He looked up to Tala with a bloody knife looking down upon him.

"Bad boys ought to be punished Kai" he said in a honeyed tone.

Tears welled in Kai's eyes. He had been lulled into a false sense of security. And the worst part is that he believed them to be true.

"Oh look at the cry baby! Did wittle Kaisie get hur?" Bryan mocked, "why you flithy, mangy, weakling you don't deserve to bear the abbey name". Another deep Slash. It continued for an hour. Slashing, kicking and insulting.

"You know Tala, his bastard of a grandfather called the cops on me just because I killed a few imbeciles stupid enough to annoy me" Bryan sneered at Kai "Now what will he say when he realises you are in our good hands"

"He had me arrested for selling drugs! That old coot! Wait till I show him how his own grandson became a drug addict! I will make you one" Tala threatened as he injected a needle.

And suddenly Bryan began strangling him.

"No! You are too much trouble" he said as he choked him.

Kai began gasping, struggling, fighting to breath. Hands began clawing at him. He struggled. He had to get else they will kill him. He must run. He vaguely heard someone calling his name. But that's not important now, he must run. He must run. He must- Slap. Someone slapped him and suddenly he seemed like he was thrust into a bucket of cold water. Well in this case, a bucket of cold reality.

He woke up to find himself in Tala Ivanov's arms...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A pair of icy blue eyes stared down at him. Kai looked at them warily. He was breathing hard and the fact that he was in a drug addict's arms wasn't exactly comforting. He tried to get up from Tala's arms. Surprisingly, he let him go.

"I heard you screaming" he said in a blank voice.

This wasn't supposed to happen. No one was supposed to hear. But Tala did and now he has to pay for waking him up.

"It was nothing" He said a cold voice

"I wouldn't say that" still the same blank tone.

"No, you probably wouldn't" Kai tensed, he with all his might was trying to be cool when all he wanted was nothing more than to run away from these crazy people.

"My room is way too hot for my liking" Saying so Tala laid down next to Kai.

Now Kai was spooked. What if he strangles him when he is sleeping? What if he injects him? What if he tortures him like he did in the dream? Even if Tala is determined to make him a drug addict. He wouldn't become one. No matter what.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Tala inquired coolly with one eye opened.

"No, I am not feeling sleepy" he replied like a stone.

"Are you too good to sleep with others?" Came the cold and malicious reply.

Kai knew that this tone is a warning and that further disobedience will result in punishment. He laid down next to him.

Intially it was difficult for him to relax but after a while his eyes began to droop and Tala's warmth didn't help him either. Before he knew it was asleep.

Tala looked at him amused. He knew that the only way to make him obey is to command. He sighed frustrated, he did not sign up for babysitting! He must figure out how to change Kai back meanwhile he might as well as protect him from doing anything stupid. This doesn't mean that he cares about the brat! He just doesn't want him to be in trouble with the kai (older) later. That all nothing else.

And his hand tightened it's hold on kai. He is not comforting him! And before we know it we have two brothers sleeping peacefully.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Kai woke up, he found the bed empty. Truthfully, he was surprised when he realized that no harm came to him. He was expecting Tala to do something nasty. The voice he heard yesterday, he shuddered, it sounded like Boris's voice on a bad day.

He must escape, he must try to find his grandfather. There is no telling what these pyscho's would do. Yesterday, the lunch and dinner were noisy affairs. In ended with a pissed off Bryan who chased Ian with a dagger.

Spencer and Ian are different but dangerous in their own term. Ian despite being a midget could create his own weapons and Spencer with his brute strength can crush people within seconds.

He got down after brushing his teeth, he did not want any of them to get him or punish him. He got down as silently as possible, and paused in front of a door opened ajar. When he was debating whether to enter or not he heard a voice that made him jump and hide in the shadows.

"Will he co operate? I don't want to him to struggle. It's diffcult and I don't want any struggle from him" said a new voice

"You've to do it. We'll talk to him, coax him or even force him! He won't trouble you with whining" answered Bryan

His blood went cold. Are they talking about him?

"I know Kai won't agree to this. But I do know a way to convince him" answered Tala

"Maybe, we should tell him the truth" Spencer said.

"No! That brat is stubborn and it won't end very well" replied Tala

"Maybe, we should try another way! I have an idea!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Everyone yelled

"Alright, Dr. Bell. When can we start...Operation CR?" enquired Tala.

"A couple days later" came the reply and Kai ran away to his room. He was right all along all this 'I am brother' is an act. They want to experiment on him! What if he is a failure? They will kill him.

'Dr. Liam' that name gave him nightmares. He was the head of the group of scientists who experimented on him. Boris! He sent these guys to experiment on him.

He must find his grandfather. Before he could find the phone to call his grandfather, the door opened and he faced his predator. This time with lilac hair and grey eyes.


End file.
